Beyond Rendezvous
by suezahn
Summary: Following events on Bespin, Leia has to make decisions while working to rescue Han. Part of my "Kismet" series. If you read, please leave feedback. Written in 2008.


Beyond Rendezvous

**Beyond Rendezvous**

By Susan Zahn

At the innermost core of all loneliness is a deep and powerful yearning for union with one's lost self.

—Brendan Francis

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,

But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day…

—_We'll Meet Again_, written by Ross Parker and Hughie Charles

A metallic clang and subsequent whoosh of pressurized air echoed throughout the _Millennium Falcon _as she docked against the side ofthe medical frigate _Mercy_. The haunting sound seemed to complement Leia Organa's mood. She sat in the pilot's chair, watching in silence as Chewbacca shut down the engines of the aging freighter.

Their entire trip back from Bespin could be summed up in one word: silence. Mournful, unaccepting, unforgiving silence. Her gaze shifted toward the canopy to study the pitiful collage of starships that had likewise struggled to the rendezvous point. She was still waiting for the old familiar urgency of duty, the rebellious fervor, to return but it failed to stir within her. The usual enthusiasm she'd always worn like a protective cloak was stripped away, leaving her bare to the reality of what her life was becoming. She felt numb and empty now. Maybe there was some pity, too, but whether it was for her fellow rebels, the rest of the galaxy or just herself she didn't bother to figure out.

Hadn't she always known Han Solo would have leave at some point, possibly forever? As they'd come to know one another, she'd tried to prepare herself, and even anticipated missing him terribly. What wounded her so deeply, beyond anything she could have expected, was how he'd been ripped from her life and the massive void he'd left in his wake. Despite their differences, he'd always been there for her whenever she'd needed him, usually to protect but sometimes to comfort. Too late she realized how his teasing and laughter had served in one way or another to keep her occupied—keep her human!—in a war that was reducing everyone to mere statistics.

Step by step she was losing everything that meant anything to her: her world, her family, her career and now Han. She wasn't even sure anymore that she still had Luke. The young man was recovering in the rudimentary medical bay in the crew's quarters, sometimes coherent and other times mumbling insane-sounding things she didn't understand. It was obvious he suffered mental as well as physical damage in his confrontation with Darth Vader. She was sure the hand could be replaced, but the rest…

Chewbacca brushed past her, continuing to shut down the _Falcon_'s systems. She glanced over her shoulder, studying his huge frame as he flipped switches with practiced agility. Perhaps the Wookiee's silence was the most noticeable, at least when compared to his usual boisterous self. She could not fathom what Chewie felt now, having to watch his best friend, to whom he'd sworn a life debt, be condemned to a living purgatory in carbonite. She wanted to cry for them both now so he could see he wasn't alone, but the tears only seemed to come at night when dreams, both good and bad, haunted her.

Leia's slender fingers dug deep into the black cushioned armrests of her chair. "Why?!" she breathed in an intense whisper. Surprised and embarrassed by the sound of her own voice, she saw Chewbacca pause in his work to focus his blue eyes on hers. The princess swung her gaze forward, staring in determination at the forward control panel. Was this what it felt like to go mad?

_Get a grip_, she admonished herself, careful this time not to speak aloud. After all, the situation wasn't totally helpless: daunting, yes, but not insurmountable. Now that they were back within friendly territory they could recoup, regroup and form a search party to recover Han. Luke would receive proper medical treatment and she would…do whatever it was she would have to do in order to cope. Now was not the time to fall apart. Where was that renowned Organa coolness when she needed it most?

To Leia's credit, she didn't leap out of her seat upon feeling a huge hand come to rest on her shoulder. He offered a soft bark. Although still less-than-fluent in Wookieese, she understood his question. "I'll be okay," she answered in a soft tone. "Let's go."

Rising to her feet, she followed Chewie as he headed for the cockpit exit.

* * *

The top hatch lift aboard the _Falcon_ was only big enough to fit two at a time, so Leia and Luke went first. They stood with an arm around each other's shoulders so she could offer support as they rose through the airlock and into a wide corridor aboard the _Mercy_. Leia had radioed ahead so that a medic droid with a gurney would be waiting as part of their welcoming committee. She helped him to the gurney now as the lift sank back down to retrieve Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian and the droids.

Affording only a quick glance, she noticed there were two other people to greet their return. A very relieved-looking General Rieekan stood off to the side accompanied by Mon Mothma, a former Senator from Chandrila whom Leia recognized from her brief stint with the Imperial Senate. She knew the former senator was involved on a high level in the Alliance command but they moved in different circles, and Leia found herself wondering why she was here now. They had not met since their initial introduction what seemed like a lifetime ago.

The general stepped forward with a grateful smile on his aged face. "Welcome aboard, everyone. We're very relieved to have you back."

"Thank you, General," Leia responded for all of them, but her attention kept going back to Luke. "Chewie, can you help Luke up onto the stretcher?

"It's okay," Luke said in a weary voice, waiving off the assistance. "I can walk on my own."

She tried to read Luke's expression, but once again failed; it had been like that for their entire trip home. "Okay, but you'll do everything they tell you to do, understand?"

Luke nodded without a fight. "I will."

"Good. You're going to be all right now…we all will. I need to talk with General Rieekan for a moment, but I'll be along to check up on you as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Sure, Leia."

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she watched as the medical staff hurried him away. Threepio and Artoo followed along, conversing now on the excellent medical technology that would return their master to perfect health.

Leia turned back to Rieekan and Mothma. Worry for Rieekan's well-being had plagued her since their escape from the Imperial attack of the rebel base on Hoth. He had gone out onto the field of battle to lead and Han had pulled her away before she heard any final word of the evacuation. Rieekan was a fellow Alderaani and family friend from when he'd first served on Bail Organa's advisory staff. He's also become somewhat of a surrogate father following the destruction of Alderaan. He was one of the few remaining ties to her past, and she was very happy to see his familiar craggy face again.

Leia walked up and offered out her hand in greeting but Rieekan, never one for protocol, used her outstretched hand to pull her into a hug. Gripping her upper arms, he held her out in front of him. "We've all been very worried about you and the crew of the _Falcon_. No one's heard a word. All we knew was that most of the Imperial ships broke ranks to chase after you, including Vader's flag ship."

"It's a long story." She shook her head in confusion. She and Han had spent a bit of time speculating on reasons but never reached a conclusion. "We don't really understand why they did that."

"Well, you'll have to debrief me later. All I know is that Captain Solo's distraction allowed most of our ships and troops to escape. He saved a lot of lives that day."

Leia felt her face grow warm, struggling with the emotions brought on by talking of Han in such glowing terms. He had risked everything once again to save her, and as a result his past had finally caught up with him. The guilt from this knowledge haunted her nights along with everything else. Rieekan seemed to know her too well for he didn't miss the change in her expression; his eyes were narrowing as he studied her. Only then did he seem to realize that one of their party was missing but a new member had joined. He glanced around to double-check, then turned back to her. "Where is Captain Solo?"

She swallowed and straightened her shoulders in an attempt to steel herself. "He's not with us. We were tracked down by a bounty hunter, and he was taken away for the price on his head."

Rieekan took a long moment to absorb this news. She saw him brimming with questions but he seemed to know now was not the time and place. He glanced up to meet Chewbacca's silent gaze to confirm the story. Chewie let out a series of soft barks and deep chirps, but Rieekan could only shake his head, unable to translate.

"He wishes to rescue Han as soon as he knows Luke will be okay."

"Naturally," Rieekan nodded. Then he turned his attention to the new member of her entourage, showing some hesitancy at the unknown face and no doubt having security concerns in mind. "And you are?"

"Baron Lando Calrissian," Lando supplied, his persona of a smooth operator returning as he reached out to shake hands. "Recent administrator of Cloud City on Bespin and an old friend of Captain Solo's."

"Oh, the tibanna gas mining colony." Rieekan nodded his head in recognition. "Your presence here might explain why our underground supply was cut off. I take it the Empire discovered some inconsistency in your books from selling it to the Alliance on the side?"

"Well, I was getting tired of it, anyway," Lando responded with a rueful grin.

Rieekan nodded, clearly intrigued by whatever events had led to this addition to the group. "Welcome aboard."

At that moment the soft clearing of a female throat cam from behind Rieekan, drawing their attention to the forgotten presence of the other individual in his little welcoming party. The general turned around and stepped aside in order to address her. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten myself. Chewbacca, Calrissian. This is Madame Mon Mothma, part of Alliance military intelligence. She's also now a member of the Alliance's top command. Madame Mothma, this is Chewbacca, first mate of the illustrious ship, the _Millennium Falcon_. I assume you've met Princess Leia Organa in the past?"

The older woman stepped forward to shake the hands of everyone, although she showed a flicker of hesitancy as her hand disappeared in the massive grip of Chewie's. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Yes indeed, I've met the princess before. It's good to see you again, Your Highness. I've heard a great deal of your hard work for the Alliance."

"Thank you, Madame Mothma." With introductions finished, Leia motioned to the general, beckoning him to the side for a private word. He followed her and ducked down since he stood a head taller. "I promise I'll fill you in on everything as soon as I can," she offered, "but right now I want to be with Luke, if that's okay. He's been through…well, it was a nightmare and I'm worried about his health."

Concern was the dominant expression on the general's face as he nodded with a comforting smile. "I completely understand. The medical ward is on the central deck. We've also arranged quarters for you on the deck above, and your private effects have already been moved from the transport. I can arrange quarters for the others as well, if you'd like."

"Thank you, but I think Chewie and Lando would prefer to stay on the _Falcon_."

"Leia…about this Lando fellow…"

"Don't worry. I think he's okay…but feel free to run a security check anyway." While she understood too well the impossible choice Vader had forced Lando to make days ago, Leia nonetheless knew little of his background. Han, normally tight-lipped about his past, gave only a tantalizing glimpse of their history before events went sour.

"We'll do that." Rieekan paused, looking down at her with what she knew was his paternal smile. "It's good to see you again. You've been gone a while and we've a lot to catch up on. Come find me on the ship's bridge when you're ready."

"I will," she promised.

* * *

The medical bay was a wide, white, antiseptic room with an expansive window at one end. It offered a view of outer space beyond, a peaceful setting with an impressive view of a blue nebula and the occasional rebel ship that glided by. The medical droid was finishing up running an initial diagnostics on Luke just as Leia, Chewie and Lando arrived. The young man reclined now on an examination platform, hooked up to various monitors and other equipment. He already looked better for all the attention he was receiving. He leveraged himself up on his good elbow, his expression brightening as they entered the room.

Before anybody could speak, the medical droid admonished him. "Commander Skywalker, please relax and remain prone so that I may continue monitoring your progress."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed and obeyed. Looking put out, he rolled his head on the pillow to face his visitors. "Did I miss anything?"

Leia shook her head as she stepped up to him and rested a hand on his good arm. "Just introductions. You can do them later. You're already looking much better. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better after these pain blockers. Two-one-bee here says they're working on a replacement hand already. It should be ready in the next day or two." A little of his enthusiasm leaked away despite his valiant smile.

"That's great news, Luke. You'll be back to normal in no time."

He snorted a little at this, a hint of bitterness entering his voice, sounding incongruous with the Luke she knew. "Normal? I wouldn't go that far…"

Mortified by her gaff, she reached out to press her hand to his cheek. It was so difficult to know how to deal with this new, moodier Luke. "I'm sorry, you know what I mean."

He nodded. He glanced over to Chewie and Lando, both hovering in the background awaiting their chance to greet him now. "How's the _Falcon_?"

Chewie gave a happy bark and growl in response, and Lando finished for him. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd put my best men on fixing her up. She's purring like a Trixian kitten."

"That's great. We'll need her in peak condition when we go after Han."

Lando nodded, and then took a deep breath as if preparing for battle. He turned to face Leia. "Princess, Chewie and I have been talking and we've both agreed that just the two of us should start out right now. The longer we delay in following Boba Fett's trail, the colder it'll get. We're leaving as soon as we've resupplied."

"But…" Surprise gave way to a wave of anger as she turned her full attention on him. "I thought we had agreed to do this together!" She shot a look at Chewie, who appeared torn by the decision but had the good sense to keep quiet and out of the line of fire.

It was Luke who spoke up next, drawing her back in an attempt to placate her. "Leia, they're absolutely right. I'm in no condition to go right now and you've got a duty here…"

"My duty here?!" The words came out like a bitter curse. "What about my duty to Han? I owe him as much of a life debt as Chewie. And I love him." That last bit came out in a choked but adamant voice, the words still foreign and the emotions raw. It was the first time she'd admitted it to Luke and had no idea how he would react. His eyebrows arched up in surprise, but otherwise he remained silent against the storm. "You're asking me to just sit back in the wings and do nothing?!"

"Not at all, Your Highness," Lando drew her back as he tried to reason with her. "We're going to have to split up for the time being until we can figure out where Fett's taken him. With any luck we'll intercept them before they reach Jabba, but time isn't on our side."

While a part of Leia knew this to be true, that fact made it no easier to accept. She felt furious at this apparent ganging up against her. Their planning the next move without her input rankled. "I warn you, Calrissian," she forced out sotto voce, her glare focused on Lando, "if you attempt to do this without me, I will do it on my own."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lando looked to Chewbacca and Luke in a desperate plea for assistance. Clearly he was still underestimating with whom he was dealing. She was no weak-willed woman content to fuss at home while the men went off to do battle.

"Leia," Luke finally stepped in, perhaps taking pity on the con man. "As soon as they have a lead they'll contact you immediately. Right, Chewie?"

Chewie tipped his head with a furry expression that was difficult to read, but his actions weren't as he walked over and gathered her up into his arms in a quick hug. He rumbled a few words to her.

"I know, Chewie, but that didn't mean lock me up in a closet, either. He'd expect me to help…" She gave a begrudged nod of acceptance. "As soon as you hear something," she confirmed with him, making it clear once more that this was not an option.

* * *

An hour later, after taking advantage of her new quarters to change clothes to something—anything!—other than the layered snow suit she'd practically lived in for the past few weeks, Leia sought out General Rieekan. She now sat across from him in his private office, his desk between them. She'd filled him in on everything following being dragged from the Command Center on Hoth, answering his questions as best she could. Their harrowing flight into the asteroid field; Han's brilliant yet simple maneuver to shake off Imperial pursuit; their limping journey to Bespin only to walk into a waiting trap beyond Calrissian's control; Vader's unanticipated and strange tactic to draw Luke into a confrontation; Han's internment in carbonite and their attempt to block the bounty hunter's departure; their miraculous rescue of Luke and their last-minute escape; everything, that is, that she felt the general needed to know.

She still didn't understand some of the events of their odyssey. The hope that saying them out loud now would somehow clarify things had failed; there was a key missing to the puzzle but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Something darker, something she wasn't sure she wanted to explore, niggled at the edges of her conscious mind. Whatever psychic link that she'd experienced in that fleeting moment when she'd heard Luke's call for help was just a piece of it.

Whether or not Rieekan could read between the lines and gauge her personal feelings for Solo she couldn't tell because he remained impassive during her interrogation. He was still a blank slate as he continued to write up his report. She suspected he'd caught on a long time ago about her emotional attachment to the smuggler—something in the way he'd always talked about Solo in front of her, his demeanor, hinted at it. Then again, much to her chagrin, she realized most everyone who knew them personally had reached the same conclusion months if not years ago. The only person she had succeeded in fooling the past year was herself. Kristin had said as much for some time, but Leia had dismissed always dismissed the claim as idle chatter.

That reminded her of another worrying thought, and she interrupted the silence with a question. "I haven't seen Lieutenant Aldritch. Has her shift changed?"

Rieekan stopped writing mid-line to look up at her, for the first time allowing some emotion to show through as he drew a deep breath. "I'm very sorry, Princess. She was scheduled to evacuate Hoth on one of the transports that failed to rejoin us. There's still a possibility it will straggle in like you did, but as of right now she's listed as missing in action."

Leia remained in stunned silence as one of her fears during her languorous journey to Bespin bore bitter fruit. In this realm of nearly all men that had become her world, Kristin had been her only female friend. While Leia had worried about her wellbeing, it still left her little prepared to hear the news. Rieekan was holding out some hope that she would still return with time, but Leia had a sinking feeling it was unlikely at this point. Fighting back tears, she rubbed her eyes. As if having to relive recent events in the retelling hadn't already left her drained, she now wanted nothing more than to retreat into her cabin and curl up in a defensive ball. Another loved one gone, another part of her soul cut away.

Rieekan seemed to finish up his writing as he laid the stylus down. This time he folded his hands together and sat back in his chair to watch her. His expression signaled that she could now tell him everything she'd left off the record as he took on the role of personal counselor rather than military commander. He knew her too well.

Struggling to remain neutral, she volunteered, "Chewie and Lando are leaving within a few hours. They want to start searching for Solo while the trail is still fresh."

Rieekan nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "That makes sense. I'll make sure they get all the supplies they need." He studied her another long moment, then seemed to reach a conclusion as his head tipped to the side. "You're planning on leaving to help them, aren't you?"

The first real rush of guilt swept through her with the realization that he read her better than she'd hoped. Stating her thoughts out in the open like that made it all sound as though she were abandoning the Alliance and her commitment here. And maybe she was…but surely they had to realize she was only human? How much did they really expect her to sacrifice? She didn't respond for a long moment, unable to maintain eye contact. "I have to."

For the first time since they'd sat down, Rieekan allowed an abiding smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She looked up in surprise at his response. She opened her mouth but was at a loss for words.

Rieekan elaborated for her. "We've all lost loved ones in this war, Princess…some of us more than others." Leia could see the old pain of their lost Alderaan reflected in his eyes. "You have a rare opportunity to bring one of them back. I'd be a cold-hearted fool to ask you to do otherwise."

Leia drew a deep breath as some unconscious weight abruptly lifted from her heart. He'd understood after all; he wasn't going to force her to make a choice. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Take as much time as you need…but let's hope you find him quickly."

"Thank you, Carlist."

* * *

"Luke, we're ready for takeoff." Calrissian's voice announced through the commlink unit in Luke's hand.

Leia was back in the Med center to be near Luke as he continued to recover. She stood in front of him, close enough to listen in although her thoughts were already a million light years away. The past few hours had flown by as she fought the urge to stow away on the _Falcon_ until they had no choice but to bring her along, or at the very least argue with her again. After all, Luke was well on his way to being fully mended, and she was finished with passing along whatever useful information she could to Rieekan. There seemed little else for her to do here now, and she was not the type to just wait around while others did all the work.

"Good luck, Lando," Luke responded through the open channel.

"When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you."

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine."

Leia's eyes had wandered to the window off to the side but her attention snapped back to Luke at his words. He hadn't mentioned Tatooine until now.

There was a pause before Lando's voice came through again, this time softer. "Princess, we'll find Han. I promise." A bark from Chewie in the background reaffirmed the oath.

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal," Luke replied. "Take care, you two. May the Force be with you."

Chewie let out a long string of barks directed at Leia again. Despite her mood, she couldn't help the shy smile his farewell comment elicited; Han would have laughed at his sentimentality. Luke returned her grin as he shut off the com-link, clearly amused by her embarrassment. He seemed to have no difficulty in adjusting to the new openness of her feelings for Han, and she was relieved by that. She'd feared jealousy might destroy their close friendship, but he appeared unsurprised by her revelation. Or maybe he'd always known, too, just like everyone else around her. Had she really been that obvious?

Thoughts turning once again to worry for Han, she dropped her head and moved away from Luke toward the expansive window behind him. She looked out on the slowly spinning nebula in the distance, the beauty of the cosmic body lost on her as she tried to send out a little psychic plea of her own. She imagined that somehow, through the unknown distance between them, she could reach Han and reassure him that they hadn't given up on him, that they would find him no matter how long it took.

She didn't realize Luke had hopped off the examination table until he appeared at her side. As if hesitant to break in on her thoughts because he sensed what she was doing, he reached a comforting arm around her shoulders. Grateful, she leaned into him, once again appreciating his undemanding companionship. As they gazed out the portal in silence, the _Millennium Falcon_ soared into view before curving and speeding away; the brilliant blue-white afterburners blazed in the black star field as she shrank to a pinpoint before disappearing.

Leia closed her eyes and tried to blank her mind in an attempt to recreate the sensation when Luke had reached out to her that day. Maybe if she could hear Han…

Luke tightened his arm around her. "We'll find him."

"I know," she whispered. Coming back to the moment and now remembering an earlier thought, she stepped away from him a little to face him, her expression hardening. "You're going to Tatooine? You were going to tell me this _when_?"

Luke sighed, holding his hands up in defense. "Leia, I'm—I've lost my lightsaber. I have to go back to Obi Wan Kenobi's old home to see if I can replace it somehow. It's the first logical place to start."

His explanation mollified her anger a little, but now it was replaced with fear; he was planning to leave her here alone.

He seemed to read her thoughts again and shook his head. "You can't come with me on this. It's something I have to do alone."

She felt a mixture of hurt and abandonment. She'd never felt so useless. "And then what? Leave me here while you rendezvous with Lando?"

"Yes, I'm planning to meet up with him once I'm done so we can search together. But we're not just leaving you here. If we've found Han by then, we'll call you to join us. We promised you that, remember?"

"If this is just some sort of misguided attempt to protect me—"

Luke shook his head again. "Not at all. Right now we actually _need_ you here."

She gave him a dubious glare, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You know Han. He tends to have a knack for getting himself out of tight situations. If he escapes on his own he's likely going to try to find you here first. We'll need to know if he does, right?"

Leia paused a long moment before agreeing with a single nod, but it was a weak argument. "It still sounds like I'm just sitting around here waiting for something to happen."

Luke shook his head, letting a tint of frustration show as if she should have known better. "Since when have you just sat around doing nothing? I _know_ you." He started ticking off items on his new fingers. "You're going to be pouring over every Imperial news and underground gossip channel; tapping every informant and agent from here to the Rim; hitting up every smuggler involved in the Rebellion looking for tips; calling in favors and offering a few of your own. I'd be willing to bet you hear something long before we do."

Luke's logical run-down managed to take a lot of wind out of her indignant sails and her shoulders sagged. He was right again but the prospect did not thrill her. It was her ego that insisted she be out in the field with them, doing the hard work, taking the risks…being the first to see Han with her own eyes. It was her heart that demanded she be _out_ there looking for him. But Luke was right—maybe the best thing she could do for Han right now was to stay here and use the tools she knew best.

"Alright, Luke," she conceded, at least for the moment letting go of the idea of chucking it all and launching her own private rescue party. "Promise me you'll be careful. No more heroics."

"Who, me?" he smirked at her.

* * *

The nights were the worst. During the day Leia could immerse herself in work. General Rieekan conspired to keep her other Rebellion duties to a minimum so she could focus most of her time and energies on searching for any word or sighting of Han Solo, the bounty hunter or Jabba the Hutt. The hours tended to fly by, even to the point coworkers and friends would sometimes have to remind her to take a break or eat. It was frustrating work but it was still better than the loneliness awaiting her back in her quarters. That was where the lack of distractions allowed memories and dreams, both good and bad, to fill her mind.

It had been an almost unbearable six months since Luke had left in a borrowed X-Wing fighter, taking Artoo with him. She was left now only with Threepio, whom she'd taken to delegating her regular duties to when she could get away with it. It kept him out of her hair and freed her up to focus on her new mission.

She received the occasional transmission from Luke with updates, most of them having little to report. There had been no trouble locating the current whereabouts of Jabba the Hutt; his operation had become so large that he more or less stayed in one place now, some old fortress on Tatooine of all places. Of the bounty hunter and Han Solo, however, there had been no sign. After all this time, it was clear that Boba Fett had learned from his narrow escape on Bespin; Solo's friends would not give up easily. He seemed to anticipate some sort of rescue effort and had gone to ground with his precious cargo to wait them out. Luke also filled her in on Lando's decision to infiltrate the Hutt's palace in hopes he could learn if and when there would be an attempt to make the transfer. Plus he could be a useful insider when the time came to act. As of yet, however, his efforts were fruitless. She was still far from giving up hope, though. Hope was really the only thing she had left.

It was night about the ship now, and Leia had retreated to her bunk with a sheaf of undercover agent reports from the Dantooine system, of which Tatooine was a part. She made a valiant effort to finish reading them but exhaustion won out and she fell asleep, the datapad glowing gently in the darkened room.

"_Sweetheart," Han's deep voice rumbled from below, "hand me the three-quarters hydrospanner."_

_She sat on the rim of the hyperdrive pit in the center of the _Falcon's_ main hold, her legs dangling down into the pit where Han was working. She twisted around and dug in the toolbox. When she found what she was looking for, she turned back to discover Han visible again, standing on one of the struts below so his face was just a little lower than hers. There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he leaned his chest against her legs. His physical contact and his intense gaze sent a shiver down her spine. As he reached for the tool in her hand, however, a playful impulse made her lift it up over her shoulder out of his reach. "What are the magic words?" she asked oh-so-innocently as she returned his teasing smile._

_Their flirting and easy comfort with each other, something started during their mission to Ord Mantell, returned with little effort after the kiss while hiding on the asteroid. However, there was a new more serious and deliberate effort with the prospect of a long sub-hyper trip to the nearest habitable planet of Bespin. It was a far more enjoyable pastime than the same old arguing of the past, for which everyone onboard was grateful. She also learned to give as well as she got, discovering the rewards to be rather satisfying._

"_Hmmmm," he mulled over an answer as he leaned in close enough now in an attempt to reach her neck. She aided and abetted, bowing toward him until he kissed her just below the ear. The contact made her shudder. "Do I need a requisition form for this request, Princess?"_

"_Try again."_

"_Permission to climb aboard, Your Worship?"_

_Leia let out a scandalized laugh and made a playful slap at his shoulder with her free hand. "No, and stop calling me that! Try again."_

_He leaned more heavily against her shins now, his suggestive smile intensifying as he gently coaxed her knees apart. No longer having any desire to resist, she let him. Now in her loose embrace, he was close enough that she only needed to duck her head down to meet his lips with a lingering kiss. Pleasure raced through her and she dropped her arm down, intending to pull him closer. _

_He took the opportunity to catch her hand holding the hydrospanner as he broke away with a little laugh. "You'll have to try a little harder than that."_

"_I guess I'm a slow learner," she murmered. This was the third time they'd done this little routine in the past fifteen minutes, each time with similar results. While it wasn't the most efficient way to go about doing repairs, it was by far the most interesting. If this was what it was like to be a crewmember on the _Falcon_, she would have to consider a career change._

"_Nah, I'd say you're picking it up pretty fast," Han corrected before kissing her again. He seemed as unable to resist as she was, and there was a definite thrill in that knowledge. _

"_Hmmm," was all she could come up with as one kiss led to another. It was miraculous how he could make her forget the outside world so easily. It was sheer bliss to let go and give in to the magic his attentions wove around her. _

_A loud beep suddenly intruded on their little game and their embrace ended. Fighting back annoyance, she tried to ignore the sound and pull Han closer, but the steady beeping crept into her brain, ruining the mood._

Awakening, Leia groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself back in her small quarters aboard the medical frigate, alone. She tried to hold onto the mental image and feeling of the dream, but the steady, insistent beep from the intercom unit at her desk refused to allow her to return. It was so rare for her to have a pleasant dream that it made it all the more frustrating to have this one interrupted. Still feeling a little dozy, she swung off the bunk and stretched as she walked over to the desk. The ID screen on the intercom flashed the Communications department from the ship's bridge. Now wide awake, she hit the mike key. "Yes?"

"Your Highness, I'm very sorry for the late call, but we've received an urgent transmission for your eyes only."

Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest as Leia froze for a moment. "I'll be right there!" She scrambled for more appropriate clothing.

* * *

Needing time to compose herself and deliberate over what exactly she would say, Leia forced herself to wait until she knew General Rieekan would be back on duty. She didn't bother going back to bed as there was no chance she could sleep following the news. Instead she utilized the time to pack up what few personal items she might need. Since she owned so little to begin with, that took only minutes, and again she found herself with little to do other than stare at the chrono on her desk as it ticked through the early morning hours. Even though she'd already watched the holo-disk three times, she now found herself reaching for the player again.

In the dimmed light of her cabin, the greenish glow of the powered-up holo-player cast shadows through the room before Luke Skywalker's image came into focus. Once again she was struck by how much older and serious he looked now. The young, starry-eyed boy she'd known and loved had changed; there were times now when she felt she no longer knew him. His training and confrontation with Vader had left him shaken and scarred in ways far more profound than losing a hand. She couldn't help but wonder if the whole Jedi thing was a bad idea from the start, and there were times like now when she found herself resenting the development. He'd lost his innocence, and become as jaded as the rest of them.

"Leia, I hope this transmission finds you well. I've got news that I know you've been anxious to hear. Lando's efforts to work his way up within Jabba's inner circle have paid off. He overheard them talk about an upcoming delivery. By the time Lando could confirm this or contact me, however, Boba Fett had already arrived…That's the bad news. We were too late to intercept them and Jabba has him now. Lando's seen him. Han is still in carbonite for the moment and Jabba's talking about keeping him as a piece of artwork—which is probably the safest thing for him until we can get him out." He held up a hand. "Don't worry, we'll wait for you…I don't think I need to tell you to hurry, though. Here are the coordinates…"

As he listed directions to their rendezvous, Leia watched his image flicker before winking out as the message ended. After all this time, all the fear that Han may have been lost and forever entombed, they had a solid confirmation. Lando had seen him. It was all she could do to resist leaving now, but she did have a responsibility and wished to give Rieekan a quick goodbye and pledge that she would return as soon as possible. She owed him that much.

Leia pressed the summons key on the door to General Rieekan's office. There was a long pause, and she started to worry he was unavailable, which would only delay her departure even longer. She was about to try again when the door slid open and the general stood in the doorway. "Princess? What can I do for you?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you, Carlist, but I—" Only then did Leia realize that he had not been alone in his office. Seated in the chair opposite his desk was Mon Mothma. She looked up expectantly at her and Leia sensed a touch of annoyance from the interruption. Because of her more limited role of late, Leia found few occasions to communicate with the woman, let alone work with her on a more extensive level. The few times she had, however, had left her with a neutral impression only reinforced now. Leia leaned in closer, dropping her voice. "He's been found."

A successive wave of surprise, happiness, and then dawning realization spread over Rieekan's weathered face. "I understand." He turned to face his superior. "I'm sorry, Madame, this will only be a moment." He made a move to step out into the corridor with Leia, but the older woman held out a hand to stop him.

"Actually, this is perfect timing, General. I've been meaning to speak with both of you. Princess, please join us."

Leia hesitated for a moment, reluctant to be drawn into any sort of meeting now. However, the invitation was more of an order than a suggestion and habit made her acquiesce. The door slid closed behind her as Rieekan returned to his seat. There was one other chair next to Mothma; however, the woman did not invite her to sit, which suited Leia fine. She resisted the urge to fidget, calling up her diplomatic training to assume a regal stance.

"It's my understanding that you've been using Alliance resources for personal gain."

The flat-out accusation and the way it was delivered brought a furious blush to Leia's cheeks. The last thing she anticipated was a dressing down and it required all her willpower to refrain from blurting out something she would likely regret later.

Rieekan spared Leia the first remark by speaking up in her defense. "Madame Mothma, there is a simple explanation. Princess Leia has always worked tirelessly during her tenure with us developing the network of contacts for supplies and intelligence. I have no doubt that she continues to exercise and maintain those contacts in order to ensure timely communications and that the Alliance benefits from it."

"Yes, I'm aware of that that aspect. However, it has been brought to my attention that her efforts have revolved around one specific unrelated goal, and it's painfully obvious why. While it may not be contrary to our mission, it is nevertheless a diversion and must be addressed. Princess, consider this a warning that our tools and resources are meant solely for Alliance purposes."

Rieekan spoke up again on her behalf. "If you are speaking of her search for information on the whereabouts of Captain Solo, you must understand how invaluable the smuggler has been to our war efforts. Getting him back is a worthwhile goal. Besides, we never leave a man behind."

"General, that applies to soldiers within our ranks, something which Captain Solo refused to join. Do not lecture me on his heroics. His name was well-known for his exploits against the _Death Star_, but so was his less savory background. If he was in trouble for some event in his criminal past, that was none of our concern. He was just one man and did not warrant—"

"He may only be one man, but he managed to spare many lives when he drew off most of the Imperial fleet during the evacuation of Hoth. The Princess and I being here today is a testament to this. To dismiss his contributions solely on whether or not he has a formal commission—"

As Leia witnessed this battle of wills between the two, she came to a realization that shook her to the core. There had been a time during her early days in the Senate when Leia had looked upon Mon Mothma as a role model. In this new moment of clarity, however, she saw all those things she had once aspired to be—the cool professional, the aloof politician, the impervious leader who always placed the mission above all else—and she no longer cared for what she saw. Was this what she was destined to become if she stayed now, losing loved one after loved one until there was nothing left but an unsympathetic husk of a woman? Would people just become numbers in a greater calculation of cost and worth? Leia was a savvy enough politician to recognize the fact that Mothma repeatedly referred to Han in the past tense. It was a deliberate tactic to write him off as already dead, and the blatant attempt to manipulate her tipped Leia over the edge.

"There's no need for this, Carlist," Leia broke in, for the first time free of any lingering doubt she was making the right decision. "I've come here to announce that I'm leaving."

There followed a stunned silence before Mon Mothma waived a hand in dismissal, as if the announcement were a bluff. "You can't leave. We are in a very critical juncture in the war. Every person is needed—"

Indignant now, Leia raised her chin. "Of course I can leave. My presence here has always been voluntary. I have no more of a rank within the Alliance than Captain Solo. If you believe that only those with a rank are of value, then you won't miss me."

This unanticipated argument caused the rebel leader to take a moment to reconsider her words. She attempted to appeal to Leia's sense of duty. "Your Highness, I apologize for my tone, but I must stress to you that we are in the middle of very delicate negotiations with other parties that could very possibly swing the war in our favor. There are ominous rumors of another—"

"I'm sure there are," Leia interrupted, sighing as her anger was washed away by her new-found insight. "There will _always_ be something. But you are absolutely right. Captain Solo _is_ just one man, and I'm just one woman. This war and the Alliance will go on whether or not we're part of it." She glanced to her old friend to find a small smile touch Rieekan's lips as he seemed to recognize and admire a new mature facet within her. She was no longer the child he'd watched grow up, but a mature woman in her own right. Whether or not Bail Organa would have approved she couldn't say, but she knew she had Rieekan's blessings, and that was good enough.

Not pleased to have her words tossed back at her, Mothma reassumed the stern appearance of one of the top decision makers within the Rebellion. "I warn you, Princess, that you risk endangering the security of the Alliance. If you were to be captured and tortured…"

Leia had to restrain herself from laughing at this veiled threat. "I've had the pleasure of being Lord Vader's personal guest twice without breaking. I believe he's moved on to more fertile grounds."

"Princess," the elder leader spoke in a patronizing tone, "I realize that you are a young woman and the emotional attachment you seem to have had for this petty smuggler may seem very important to you right now. But you must understand that there are far greater things in the balance. Do not throw away everything we've done for the greater good here to chase after a man of his reputation. You will lose all credibility within the Alliance and with me if you do."

Leia's anger surged back with this last attempt to strong-arm her by belittling her relationship with Solo. How dare she? She didn't know them or their history; she didn't know what they had already risked over and over again for one another. Leia forced herself to draw a long breath before responding in a calm voice.

"I will lose far more if I don't." Seeing there was no point in arguing any further, Leia gave a formal bow. "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish making arrangements." She turned and triggered the door open, then exited into the corridor without waiting to be excused. While she had no desire to burn bridges, neither could she stand any longer to have threats and insults thrown at her and Han. If this meant that she could not return…she would cope, as always.

Leia was about to enter a lift to return to her quarters when she heard the office door slide open again as the general stepped out to follow her. "Princess, just one more moment, please."

"Of course, Carlist," she said with a grateful smile, turning to him. "Thank you, by the way."

"My pleasure…and I _mean_ that." His expression grew more serious. "Can you tell me where you're going?"

"Tatooine. Jabba has him now, and it's been confirmed in person by Lando."

"How do you plan to get there?"

Leia was self-aware enough to look a little sheepish on that point. "I was going to hitch a ride on the next scheduled smuggling run and then find passage from there."

Rieekan shook his head, rejecting the idea out of hand. "Not fast enough and too dangerous for you right now, especially alone. I'm authorizing the use of a Y-Wing. That way you can bring Threepio if need be."

Leia's heart threatened to melt at the gesture and she tossed aside professionalism long enough to give him a powerful hug. "Thank you."

He hugged her back, then held her away from him to direct a paternal look down at her. "This is a loan, Princess. I expect you to return with it…Understand?"

Smiling wide at his double-meaning, she nodded. "I will."

* * *

The landscape was a monotonous mix of yellow sand dunes and rocky outcroppings. Unable to spot any obvious sign of civilization or people, Leia started to doubt her navigation skills. She looked down and double-checked her coordinates to confirm she was indeed in the correct location. She guessed there was a possibility that Luke had made a mistake, but that seemed unlikely.

"Oh, Your Highness!" Threepio exclaimed from behind her. "Something is moving to our right!"

Her head shot up in alarm as she looked toward the nearest pile of rocks. From behind the cover emerged the large, shaggy figure of a Wookiee. He seemed to pause for a moment to confirm the identity of the pilot, then started trotting toward her Y-Wing, followed a moment later by a blond man clad all in black. She almost didn't recognize him.

"Oh, thank the stars! It's Master Luke and Chewbacca! The last time Artoo and I visited this place, we had the worst adventures and…"

Now awash with happiness to see her friends after all these months, she ignored the droid and rushed through shutting down her ship's systems. She triggered open the hatch and lowered the access ladder. The abrupt temperature change from the climate-controlled cockpit to the desiccating heat hit her like a full body-blow. She sank back into the pilot's seat, a little overwhelmed, and took a long moment to recover. By the time she attempted to move again, Chewie reached the ship, barking and howling in excitement. She pulled out the single large kit-bag she'd packed and dropped it down to him before climbing out onto the ladder. She still had a couple steps to go when she felt the huge Wookiee pull her off the rungs. He swung her around in joy.

Leia laughed at the reunion but quickly began feeling lightheaded from the heat. "Chewie! Chewie! Put me down!" He obeyed, still hooting. "Glad to be here," she responded.

Luke took the opportunity to step in next with a powerful welcome hug. "It's great to see you again." With a hint of sardonic humor, he added, "Welcome to my home. Sorry about the heat. You get used to it."

She gave him a dubious look but let it pass. "Gods, I've missed you two!" She swiped a sleeve across her forehead where sweat had already begun to form. "It felt like I would never get the call. I thought I'd go crazy."

"Well, the wait's over. Now we just have to polish up the plans. Let's get out of the sun and catch up on things."

Leia nodded in complete agreement, pausing only long enough to reach up and close the cockpit now that Threepio had awkwardly clanked his way down the ladder. Chewie picked up her bag and started leading the way back toward the rocks.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble getting away," Luke said, glancing at her.

"Rieekan was a great help. He arranged for the Y-Wing. It would have taken me a lot longer to get here, otherwise." She hesitated saying more, debating how much to tell him of what had happened in her encounter with Mon Mothma. There was nothing she could do about it now, in any case, and they had other priorities now; there was no point in voicing questions of her future with the Alliance.

As they walked, she noticed the new lightsaber hanging from his belt. She was also aware of the radical difference in his wardrobe; the all-black outfit gave him a far more serious appearance, seeming to have aged him as much as his recent traumatic experiences on Bespin. He'd changed his hair style as well. It was clear now that he was becoming the Jedi knight he'd aspired to be for as long as she'd known him. She wasn't sure if she approved of the change, but she was proud for his accomplishment and happy if he was happy.

As they made their way around the rocky outcropping, she spotted the entrance to a hidden structure built into the stone. Luke palmed the door open and led the way inside. As she followed through the threshold, Artoo welcomed her with a loud whistle as he spun around in his own expression of happiness. "Hi, Artoo. Good to see you, too."

Chewie headed into a darkened adjoining room with her bag as Luke faced her. "It'll be tight quarters for a little while, but you can have the bedroom. We'll sleep out here. Are you hungry?"

"Famished." The home was rustic but comfortably furnished and surprisingly cool. Grateful for that, Leia sank into the nearest chair. "You've been staying here?"

As he stepped over to the little alcove that served as a kitchen, Luke responded, "On and off. Chewie's been here the whole time since Jabba's men will be on the lookout for him, but they don't know me so I've been going back and forth to Mos Eisley for supplies and to keep in touch with Lando. We've been meeting up in a cantina on staggered days. Unfortunately, because we weren't scheduled to meet up again until the next day, we missed the bounty hunter's arrival. We'd expected more notice. Now things are going to be a bit more complicated."

Leia watched the young Tatooine as he assembled them a quick meal, still fascinated with his change in appearance. It was as if this were a different man from the one she'd said goodbye to months ago. "How have you been? I see you've found a new lightsaber."

"I've been okay. Kenobi had a small collection of old Jedi manuscripts and I was able to find instructions on constructing one. I scrounged up the materials in Mos Eisley. It was slow-going and it gave me a lot of time to study, meditate and plan."

"You made it?" she said with a touch of awe.

"I did." Finished, Luke returned with several plates in hand and set them out on the low table in the center of the seating arrangement. He took a seat across from her. "What about you?"

Chewie rejoined them, taking a seat next to Luke and helping himself to food. Watching him, she shrugged, not really willing to relive the endless limbo that had been her existence after he'd left, really since they'd left Bespin. "It hasn't been easy …I'm just relieved we know where he is now. I was afraid we'd never…" She didn't finish her sentence. Leaning against the armrest of her chair, she toyed absently with an earlobe, lost in thought. The possibility of Han spending eternity trapped in that living tomb, not dead but not really alive either, was something she couldn't live with. She prayed he remained unaware of his condition all this time. At least now there would be closure, one way or the other. If he survived they could save him, and if he died after all, at least it would be over…But what would happen to her, then? Coping no longer held any appeal.

"Don't worry, Leia. I have a feeling everything will work out in the end. We'll get him out."

Coming back to the present, she offered him a hopeful smile. "Have you seen it?"

She'd meant in a mysterious Jedi sort of way, and he seemed to get her gist. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head, a glimpse of the old Luke reappearing. "Not exactly, no. The future isn't written in stone for anyone to see clearly…Just call it a feeling."

"Alright," she responded, trying not to show the disappointment she felt. A part of her was desperate for any sort of guarantee that they would all emerge intact from what they were about to attempt. "You said you've already been planning. Do you know the layout?"

"Somewhat. Some friends and I explored it on a dare a long time ago, back when it was still abandoned. It used to be the royal palace of some local bigwig before the planet became part of the Empire. Most of the locals consider it haunted, so nobody noticed when Jabba moved in. Here, Lando drew up a diagram."

Leia quietly ate and watched as Luke pulled out a sheet of paper with a hand-drawn map of the building as he went on. "It's a cluster of buildings, but the main one in the center is the headquarters. I have to assume there are some secret entrances and passages to the sister buildings, but there's only one main entrance we're aware of. There's the main chamber where Jabba holds court, lots of living quarters, a large kitchen area, plus a huge dungeon with individual cells." He tapped a finger on one spot of the map. "Lando says they've got Han on display right here, suspended in a force field near the dais at the head of the courtroom. Jabba's using him as an example for others not to cross him." Luke shook his head a little, his elbows on his knees as he eyed the layout in thought. "I have some ideas but I'll admit it won't be easy. It was a fortress for a reason, and from what Lando says Jabba rarely leaves the place now."

Chewie brandished a large fist, interjecting a series of hoots.

"I know, but just bursting in and shooting everything is too risky, and we could easily become separated and trapped inside. While Han's probably safest staying in carbonite, moving him in that huge block won't be easy. And there's a risk his carbonite control unit might be damaged in a firefight. But if he's unfrozen first, he probably won't be in any condition take care of himself, and that means one of us would have to be tasked to helping him rather than fight. No, I think we really need to think of a way to legitimately get Han out in the open first before we make the rescue."

Agreeing with his logic, Leia tried to run scenarios in her mind. "I can't imagine them having a reason to move him anymore if he stays in carbonite. We'd have to get him unfrozen first."

Luke nodded. "Yes, I think you're right. There's not much information on hibernation sickness, though. I read everything you sent me, but it's still too hard to know how he's going to be affected. He might even need to be carried and that pretty much means you, Chewie." He paused, seeming to consider his words first before venturing on. "I hate to say this, but have either of you thought of the possibility that he may not…be all right? Mentally?"

Leia heart constricted in pain as she returned Chewbacca's sorrowful gaze. "Yes, I have. If that happens…"

The Wookiee seemed to be of one mind with her and had the mercy to finish her sentence as he hooted in a low tone. They both loved and knew him too well; he wouldn't want to live that way, either.

Luke nodded in quiet acceptance and agreement. "Okay. We need to figure out a way to get you in there, Chewie, so that you're there to help Han. The problem is that Jabba and his goons know you and will be on the lookout."

Leia revealed a small smile. She'd come up with an idea during her long trip and had even stopped along the way to pick up a few things that might serve toward the purpose. "We'll walk him through the front door just the way he is."

They both looked at her with curious glances.

"An enterprising bounty hunter might hope to receive a reward for bringing in the partner of Captain Solo." Comprehension was dawning in her audience eyes as she went on. "We'll infiltrate Jabba's defenses the same way Lando did with me disguised as the bounty hunter intent on cashing in on his capture. Then Chewie would be inside without suspicion. My hope is that I can release Han from the carbonite without them realizing it's me. They'll probably put him in a cell with Chewie while they try to figure out what to do with them. Then I can sneak in and break them out. With any luck we might even be able to walk out without notice."

Luke was quiet for a long moment, chewing over her proposal. "It's got a lot of potential. My main concern, though, is that we don't know how Jabba prefers to dispose of enemies when he holds all the cards. I have an idea, but I need to check with Lando first. There are rumors, but I need confirmation. If there's a possibility that he does executions outside the palace, it may be our solution."

'Oh, you're right, I hadn't thought of that." She sighed. "When are you due to contact Lando again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." He saw her look of disappointment and tried to boost her spirits. "I know we're all anxious to do this, but we have to remain patient a little longer and be thorough. And we still need to find a disguise for you."

"Already covered," she said with a hint of pride. "I came up with this idea on the flight in, but didn't know enough about the situation to be sure if it could work. I still need one or two finishing touches, though. Let me be the contact tomorrow and I can purchase what I need while I'm in town."

The corner of Luke's mouth rose and he looked to Chewie. "What do you think? Are you willing to walk in and be handed over without a fight?"

Chewbacca rocked his head back and forth, shrugged and made a few growls and barks.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it since there's definitely a risk to you." He clapped his hands together and relaxed back into his seat. "Well, that's settled. It'll be our backup plan if my first idea doesn't work."

Leia did a double-take, not even sure she'd heard him right. Chewie looked surprised, too. "Your first idea?"

"Yes. I've decided to send Threepio and Artoo with a message to try and reason with Jabba. I'll offer a bargain for Han's release or threaten the attack of a Jedi knight. We'll try to do this peacefully. If it doesn't work you'll bring Chewie in so he's there to help Han once you release him. At that point if you're unable to leave, I'll come in and handle things."

Taken aback by his announcement, Leia was at a loss. "But… Those are a lot of 'ifs' you're relying on, Luke. We'd be giving up the element of surprise, the one thing in our favor. You're also assuming Jabba is reasonable. Han told me a about the gangster and reasonable was _never_ an adjective in his descriptions. He's probably not going to take you seriously about being a Jedi, either. Most of the universe believes they're extinct." She saw Luke flinch on that last point and tried to cushion her words. "I'm sorry, Luke, but it's the truth."

Their history together was littered with half-assed rescue attempts that usually relied more on luck than planning. His disaster of a rescue attempt on Bespin came readily to mind. She didn't voice the private opinion that he wasn't exactly a Jedi yet, either. He'd admitted as much to her that his training had been interrupted when he'd rushed to Cloud City. A change of wardrobe and a new lightsaber wouldn't be enough.

"I don't think I can explain why we need to do it this way, Leia. It's just…a feeling. You'll have to trust me on this. Don't worry."

Telling her not to worry was like telling her not to think about a pink bantha—once the idea was planted, it was there and the act of trying to ignore it kept it alive. She believed in simplicity, and there was just too much potential for complications.

As if he'd read her thoughts, Luke offered his best reassuring smile. "Trust me. I've got a good feeling about this."

She met his look with a lopsided smile of her own, unable to resist the confidence he radiated at that moment. It was a mixture of cockiness and something subtle yet powerful; a positiveness that seemed to tap something deep within her. She wanted to believe in him. It was easy to do. She finally nodded in acquiescence. Everything would work out all right, she told herself.

* * *

Mos Eisley was the main spaceport in their hemisphere of Tatooine, and was thus a relative metropolis for such a backwater planet. There was a moderate level of traffic both from the spaceport and in the surrounding streets; everyone going about their diverse business in the city. No one paid any attention to the diminutive and nondescript woman dressed in the utilitarian garb of a rural moisture farmer, the wide-brim of her hat pulled down to shield her eyes from the bright twin suns. She made her way along a backstreet before pausing at the entrance to an underground establishment. Loud music and questionable odors arose from the dim entrance.

Leia double-checked the address, glanced at the chrono around her wrist, then steeled herself and stepped inside. A short flight of stone steps led down into a cramped and smoky cantina. The bar dominated the center of the room, and booths lined the walls surrounding it. There was an impressive mix of beings from every corner of the galaxy spread throughout the cantina, most of them too occupied or deep into their chosen intoxicants already to pay her any mind as she paused to search for a recognizable face. Luke had described Lando's outfit, and she spotted him standing at the bar, foot up on a step. He held a glass, his head lowered as he contemplated his drink. There was an open spot next to him, and she moved up to stand beside him. She signaled to the barkeep. "Corellian whiskey, make it a double," she ordered.

Until then the man next to her had not taken any notice, but the pre-arranged password made him glance up. To his credit he did not react as recognition dawned. He only made a single nod of neighborliness and looked back down to his drink. "Everything okay?" he asked in a low tone, just loud enough to be heard over the recorded music in the background.

A glass was placed in front of her. She watched as the amber liquid was poured, then sipped and set it back down. It burned down her throat and made her gasp a little. "Yes. I came because I needed some things. Anything new?"

"Yeah. Boba Fett didn't leave after delivering Han. I get the feeling Jabba's anticipating trouble now. He's keeping Fett on as a hired gun."

Leia absorbed this news as she took another drink. The warmth as the alcohol went down reminded her of one of the evenings on their long trek to Bespin. Han had brought out a bottle to pass around. She could still remember the taste of it on his sensuous lips; both were heady, intoxicating and left her breathless…

"When do you plan to move?" he prompted.

She snapped back to the present and answered, "Tomorrow."

"I'll be ready."

Leia was tempted to drink again, but she already felt a low buzz spread through her body and wanted to stay clear-headed. Instead she toyed with the glass. "We need to know how Jabba deals with captives he executes. Does he do it there or take them somewhere else?"

Lando looked up again at this as he studied her for a moment in an attempt to fathom her question. "Two ways, mainly. He's got a 'pet' Rancor beast in the dungeon that he sometimes tosses people to when he's displeased. On special occasions he drags everybody out to some place called the Dune Sea where there's some nasty creature living in a pit, and he makes them walk the plank. It usually depends on if he wants it quick or slow. Sometimes he just has them shot on the spot, too, but it's rare if he has the luxury of making a show of it." There was clear disgust in his voice, evidence that he'd probably witnessed this sort of spectacle a few times during his undercover work.

"If things go wrong we want Jabba to take us outside the palace. Luke's got a pretty elaborate plan, but it means we need you to just hang back in the wings and only make a move when we give you a signal."

"Understood."

"Any questions?"

"Tons, but I get the feeling Luke's not sharing everything he knows."

"You too?" A sardonic smile touched her lips. "Just be ready for anything."

"Madame, that's how I live my life. Best of luck." He reached into a pocket, pulled out a handful of loose credits, and tossed enough on the bar to cover them both. He nodded a curt goodbye and headed for the exit.

Leia waited a reasonable amount of time, then changed her mind about the drink and downed the rest in one swallow in the hopes it would dull her nagging doubts. She'd been in too many close calls to believe anymore that things would go according to plan.

* * *

The deadline had come and passed. Threepio and Artoo were sent out at daybreak to deliver Luke's proposal to Jabba the Hutt. They had not returned, nor had a message been delivered one way or the other. While Leia wasn't entirely surprised by this, Luke did seem a little disappointed as he agreed it was time to launch their second plan. It was the following morning that found Leia and Chewbacca hidden out of view from the looming palace structures in the distance.

"All set?" Leia asked as she made a final adjustment to her gloves before looking at Chewbacca. Her layered outfit was made of heavy, rough cloth that already felt suffocating in the heat of the afternoon. She did not look forward to wearing the helmet for an undeterminable amount of time, but it was a necessary element to hide her identity and mask her voice.

Chewbacca barked an affirmative, then stepped around behind her to help adjust the rebreathing unit strapped to her back so that it rode more comfortably on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Chewie…I'm apologizing now if at any time I hurt you, but you know we've got to make this look realistic. I'll do my best to keep it to a minimum."

The Wookiee shook his head and tapped his massive chest, offering a blanket pardon in advance.

"Thank you. I just keep telling myself we're doing this for Han." She took a deep breath to rally her courage. "All right, let's go."

She hoisted the helmet and pulled it down over her head and gathered hair, fitting it onto the collar of the outfit until it sealed tight. Although the suit was not air conditioned, the gentle flow of air nonetheless had a cooling effect on her face. What she didn't anticipate, however, was the sound the rebreather made. It instantly reminded her of Darth Vader's breathing unit, and an uncontrollable shudder ran through her entire body; the mere thought that she now had something remotely in common with Vader revolted her. Reminding herself that this was for Han, she shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind.

She unhooked the pair of binders from her utility belt and fastened them around Chewie's outstretched wrists. Done with that, she picked up the tether hanging from the stun collar fastened around the Wookiee's neck. Finally, she turned to her weapon of choice, a combination of pike, vibro-axe and blaster that stood as tall as Chewbacca. It was leaning against the wall of rock at her side. She grasped and hefted it in her free hand. "I sure hope this works." Her voice through the vocoder of the helmet sounded metallic and without emotion.

They set out, walking down the stony path that led to the main entrance of the massive circular building. She assumed they were already being monitored before they reached the huge, sturdy gate. She was right as the gate began to creak upward before she summoned the keeper. As the gate lifted higher, she saw a welcoming committee of several brutish well-armed Gamorrean guards that blocked her way.

A tall Twi'lek with red eyes and tentacles that draped around his shoulders stepped out from the dark shadows and stood between them, eyeing her with interest. "You have captured the mighty Chewbacca? What is your name?"

Rather than speaking in Core Standard, the most common language used throughout the Empire, he questioned her in an inflected version of Primot. It was a language more commonly found along the Outer Rim and within underground and criminal networks. While she could understand him (her work for the Alliance had often required her to negotiate for contraband and transport within those realms), her speaking skills were rusty and she too often relied on Threepio for translation. She formulated her words carefully. "I am Boussh. I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee's head."

Excited now, the Twi'lek debated his actions a moment before making a sudden wave of his hand, pointing into the dim interior. "I am Bib Fortuna. Follow me."

Chewie started making a good show of resistance. He howled in rage and pulled on the lead. While she knew she had no other choice and that he would understand, she nonetheless felt sick to her stomach as she hit the stud on the end of her lead. A jolt of electricity shot through the collar around his neck. Staggering, he ceased any more resistance for the moment, but a low growl mixed with a pitiful keen continued.

She followed the loping stride of the henchman as he led them down a long, wide corridor into the bowels of the fortress. Arched passages lined the hall, and she began to realize what Luke had meant by the dangers of getting trapped inside this place—it would be almost impossible to fight their way past all these protected points if the alert were sounded. Her bad feeling bumped up a notch, but it was too late now; they were committed.

They arrived at one of the last archways, where Fortuna stopped and turned back to her. "Wait here." He disappeared from view down a curved flight of steps.

Leia tugged on the tether and Chewie howled for the benefit of the guards that had followed her. Things were taking too long, and she began to suspect the Hutt was making her wait on purpose. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she started pushing the Wookiee toward the entrance. He overreacted again as he howled in protest as if this was the last place he wanted to go. The guards behind her scuffled toward her as their grunts of warning echoed in the archway. As the commotion grew, it drew a different flunky from the level below. He ran up the steps toward them in an attempt to block their passage. "Stop! You can't—"

"Out of my way!" She brought her lance about and fired the blaster, catching him a glancing blow on his arm. He staggered back down the steps fell the rest of the way to the first landing. Chewbacca seemed to sense what she was doing and led the way down the steps so that she could follow. As they emerged from the stairway and stepped down onto the main court floor, she did a quick scan of the room, a little taken aback by what she saw.

The court was mostly dark with just a shaft of natural light that came from a small skylight above. There had to be well over twenty beings from every end of the galaxy that filled the dank, odor-filled chamber. "Palace" had been a too generous term to describe the squalor. For the first time grateful for her rebreathing unit, Leia continued assessing the room. While Han had often described Jabba as a big ugly slug, she'd never realized he meant it literally; she was repulsed by his bloated and decadent appearance. He was laid out on a massive stone dais at the opposite end of the room from her. She spotted many more guards, all other manner of underworld courtesans, and Boba Fett who stood off to the side. He watched in an alert but neutral stance.

And then she spotted it, the goal of their long quest. A center piece within a side alcove, bathed in red light, the precious block of carbonite was just as it continued to appear in her nightmares. She wanted nothing more than to run to it, but she shoved the urge back with a supreme will. Now was not the time.

"I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee," she announced again.

Peeking around from behind the Hutt to investigate the cause of all the commotion, the golden features of Threepio reacted in surprise. "Oh, Chewbacca!"

Rather than fearful at the intrusion, Jabba appeared impressed. "At last we have the mighty Chewbacca." He switched to another language that Leia didn't recognize. Threepio emerged from behind the dais, stumbling in his eagerness to please rather than be damaged. She'd been a politician long enough to recognize this was a ploy by the Hutt to keep an upper hand and put on airs.

"Yes, I am here, Your Worshipfulness." Stepping around to stand at attention before Jabba, he prompted, "Yes?"

Jabba started grunting out a string of words in a deep, sloppy voice, then waited as Threepio translated. "The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."

Deciding to continue keeping them off-balance she rejected the offer without hesitation. "I want fifty-thousand. No less."

Threepio turned back to the Hutt and explained her response.

Jabba let out a sudden, furious bellow at her nerve. He took it out on the messenger with the swing of a fat arm that swatted Threepio off the dais to fall with a clatter off the back. Jabba switched back to Primot long enough to curse the droid out.

Threepio reemerged, covered in whatever food had resided on the trays he'd crashed into. "Oh, what did I say?"

Jabba began to talk once more, this time in a taunting fashion. Threepio translated again. "The mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty-thousand."

Not as optimistic as Luke, she had anticipated this might happen; that they would try to call her bluff, or not honor any agreement. She brought out a metal spheroid from one of her pockets and held it out for all to see. "Because I'm holding a thermal detonator." Before anyone could react, she triggered the initiation sequence on the weapon, and the sudden high-pitched sound could be heard throughout the hushed room as red lights began to flash on it. She felt Chewie flinch at her side, his shock evident. This hadn't been part of the general plan.

Threepio hadn't needed to translate because panic had already swelled as she watched them scramble away, not that it would do them any good if she set it off. Boba Fett had his blaster rifle trained on her in an instant but was wise enough not to fire.

Jabba started to laugh, a series of chuckles that rippled through his body. He didn't bother with Threepio this time but spoke in Primot. "This bounty hunter is my kind of scum…fearless and inventive." Then he switched back again, forcing Threepio to translate once more, clearly enjoying the pretense of protocol.

"Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five, and I do suggest you take it," the droid added his own editorial advice.

Leia allowed the tension to grow for a moment, then agreed with a simple yes as she thumbed the switches off the nuclear weapon.

"He agrees!" Threepio rejoiced as a wave of relieved shouts arose from the crowd. Music from a live band off to the side started up with a festive tune as the crowd made a concerted effort to lift their own spirits after the stand-off.

Leia handed over the tether and watched as guards wrestled Chewbacca away, his howls of protest at their rougher treatment genuine this time. Alone now in this room of criminals, she concentrated on remaining cool and alert. She scanned the room but saw no sign of Lando; she wondered for a moment where he was or if his identity had been compromised.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the tentacled henchman stepped up to her again long enough to say, "Well played, bounty hunter."

"Thank you," she responded before Fortuna slunk off again. It took all of her will power to resist looking over in the direction of the alcove where Han Solo was ensconced. The last thing she wanted to do was appear too interested in the display. She was right to feel this way as she looked over in the direction of Fett, who still watched her. His weapon was now lowered, but his attention had not wavered. He nodded a silent acknowledgement, which she returned, one professional to another.

* * *

As the afternoon and evening hours wore on, Leia did her best to mingle only as much as necessary. She wasn't sure how much longer she could reasonably remain, however, without beginning to look suspicious. The denizens of Jabba's court had begun to disburse to their private quarters, and the crowd had thinned. She had begun to worry that she should have thought of this dilemma when Threepio approached her again.

"Excuse me, but his most illustrious Jabba the Hutt has sent me to offer you accommodations for the night, as he is very grateful for your capture of the mighty Chewbacca."

Relief washed over her and she nodded. "I accept."

"If you will, I shall escort you to your room."

Leia gave a curt nod, following him up the stairs and back into the wide corridor, now even darker with the gate closed. An insufficient amount of artificial light came from the smattering of glow panels. This could be very much to her advantage later, she noted.

They arrived at a solid metal door down an adjoining hallway, and Threepio touched the single-button keypad to slide the door open. "Please enjoy your stay."

As Leia walked into the room, the last thing she was concerned with were the amenities of her host. She only wanted a safe place to rest unseen until the palace had gone quiet for the night. Time slowed to a crawl as she sat down to wait. It was difficult to listen for sounds of activity with the helmet on, but she dared not take it off in case there were any sort of intrusion. There was little to do but mull over what she'd already seen and done, and worry over elements out of her control. The image of Han still in carbonite had rebranded itself on her psyche.

Leia let another hour pass, then stood and walked to stand next to the door and pause. She listened as best she could for any sort of sound coming from outside. There was complete silence in the hallway. Her heartbeat picked up speed now that the time had finally come. She reached up to open the door. It slid aside with a soft hiss, and she waited for a moment, again listening and waiting for any possible reaction. When nothing happened, she took a step out into the hallway and stared down the dark passage. There was no movement. She was prepared with an excuse if anyone stopped her; she was hungry and searching for the kitchens. With any luck it would not be necessary.

She silently made her way to the end of the hallway and, careful to remain in the shadows, peered out into the wide foyer. There was a single guard at the far end by the entrance gate, asleep at his post. Emboldened now, she strode across the corridor and ducked into the darker shadows of the archway that led down to the main chamber where Jabba held court. She paused there and listened for any whisper or clink that might indicate someone was still down there. Nothing but the sound of her breathing apparatus gave her hope that this would work after all. She slowly worked her way down the steps and around the bend until she arrived on the first landing, where she stopped to stand in the shadows and observe the wider room below. Jabba's dais was empty along with the rest of the chamber. She finally dared to look over to the side alcove that was her destination. The soft red glow from the accent lights tinted the vicinity.

Now with Han in sight, she let her concentration slip from the task at hand and, lacking her full range of peripheral vision, she failed to notice the wind chimes hanging above the landing. As she crossed the landing, she walked headfirst into them. They set off a jangling tinkle that made her duck in fear as her heart skipped a beat. Too late she realized what she'd done and reached up to silence them. Furious, she berated herself for not paying attention to what she was doing. They were far from out of this yet and too much of their plan rested on her initial success for her to lose focus now.

She waited on the landing in case anyone heard the sound. Nothing stirred. She stepped down onto the main floor and crossed the wide metal gridwork above which she'd discovered earlier led down to the main dungeon.

Leia stopped in the archway of the alcove, for a moment taking in the sight of the suspended block of carbonite. She walked toward it, but slowed again; something made her hesitate. Some sixth sense tingled in her mind, but she was so close now. She'd spent so many months of agonizing over whether or not they would ever find him, whether she would ever get this chance. She told herself that now was no time to be paranoid. Clenching her fists, she crossed the rest of the way to reach side of the carbonite slab and the relative safety of the shadows beside it. She again looked around but failed to spot any movement. Mentally prepared for what might happen next, she reached up to the controls of the force field holding the carbonite aloft. It began to lower with a hum, and then the carbonite block landed and fell back to lean against the wall with a loud, reverberating clang. The sound echoed throughout the chamber and no doubt into the main foyer. She knew now that she was beyond the point of no return.

Lando had explained to her long ago how to activate the defreezing controls and she'd memorized the sequence. She swiftly turned them on and then stepped back, unable to look away from the tortured features of the man trapped inside. Horrific memories flooded back from the first time she'd seen that living death mask. All her hopes and fears were coalesced now in this moment.

To her horror, however, a loud whine began to emit from the unit. Lando had failed to mention the noise it would make. She tore her gaze away to glance over her shoulder in fear and expectation of someone to come and investigate. Maybe the private quarters were far enough away and their occupants too intoxicated to notice. She realized now she'd made a horrible mistake in not bringing her blaster pike with her. It couldn't be helped now, however.

She turned back to watch as the thin layer of carbonite encasing Han began to evaporate as it melted away. The skin of his face and hands was exposed first. Fingers long frozen in a permanent curl began to relax from their static position. Too fascinated by the sight his face in the flesh again, she stood riveted to the spot as his body, now freed from the carbonite that held him upright, doubled forward and collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thud.

Mortified that she hadn't anticipated this and broken his fall, she dropped to her knees beside him. For an eternal moment of agony she watched for any sign of life from the still figure. Then she spotted it, the slight movement of his chest; a twitch of the hand stretched out by his head. Daring to breathe again as well, she reached down to touch his back, then with both hands gripped his sides and wrestled to lift his wet dead weight up in order to turn him over. He trembled like a newborn as his brain and body struggled to get back into sync with one another. Despite all this, however, he already seemed to have enough presence of mind to pull away from the unknown hands that manhandled him into a semi-reclined position against her.

"Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite." She whispered, but her voice was disguised and sounded loud and alien to her own ears; she could only imagine how foreign and unsympathetic it must have sounded to him.

He stopped struggling, although the trembles and spasmodic twitches did not. "You have hibernation sickness," she continued to inform him in the hope he would relax more. They really didn't have much time and she had to start working on getting him out.

His hand came up to touch his own face in a tentative exploration and then dropped down. "I can't see," he announced in a shaky voice, a hint of desperation in his tone.

Something deep within Leia sang out in joy to hear his voice again, no matter how tremulous. Her hope soared. "Your eyesight will return in time," she tried to reassure him.

"Where am I?"

"Jabba's palace."

With uncoordinated limbs, he tried to prop himself up better, but in doing so his hand brushed against her helmet. He stopped in shock as the hand went back to grasp the front of her mask. His expression shifted to a guarded one as he let his hand drop again. "Who are you?"

Realizing now that he would never cooperate in this place so long as he believed he was in the hands of Jabba, she made a decision on the spot and reached up to remove her helmet. Free of the mask at long last, she feasted her eyes on him and rested a hand on his chest. His strong heartbeat caused a swell of emotions within her. "Someone who loves you."

"Leia!"

That was all the confirmation she needed. Everything—all she had been through, all she had sacrificed and whatever might happen next—all of it had been worth it to hear him say her name like that.

The End


End file.
